


Finding His Place

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #628: Snape in Diagon Alley - Flourish and Blotts.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding His Place

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #628: Snape in Diagon Alley - Flourish and Blotts.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding His Place 

~

Severus stares into the shop window, jaw open. Inside is heaven. The place must have every sort of magic book imaginable. 

“You’re drooling, Sev,” says his mum, clearly amused. “And yes, we’re going in. All your school books come from Flourish and Blotts.” 

“Who’s this, then?” says the proprietor, eyeing Severus. “Not many children _want_ to come in here. They prefer Quality Quidditch Supplies.” 

“He’s a bookworm,” says Eileen. “He’d be happy if I left him here forever.” 

The old man smiles. “A kindred spirit, then. Excellent. Come with me.” 

It’s the best day of Severus’ short life so far. 

~

Severus spots Black and Potter the moment he enters Diagon Alley. They’re laughing, but Severus knows as soon as they see him hexes will fly. While he knows enough Dark spells to combat them, Lily’s there, and she’s already angry with him about keeping company with Mulciber.

Spotting Flourish and Blotts, Severus ducks inside. 

“Ah, Mr Snape.” The old proprietor, Severus never has heard his name, smiles in welcome. “Browsing today?”

“Er—”

The man smiles. “Ah, seeking refuge, is it? Come this way, I’ve just the private spot.” 

Severus spends the rest of the day there, forgetting all about Gryffindors.

~

“…encouraging those trolls to torture students—” Minerva’s so angry she’s hissing and spitting, channelling her Animagus form.

Severus sneers. “They bring much needed discipline to Hogwarts,” he lies. “Now, if there’s nothing else?”

Growling, Minerva storms out of his office.

Once alone, Severus sighs, rubbing his temples. He’d coveted the Headmaster position, but not like this. Not with everyone hating him.

The owl tapping at his window interrupts his dark thoughts. When he accepts the package, he smiles for the first time in weeks upon seeing the Flourish and Blotts seal. _A brandy and a book tonight,_ he thinks. _Perfect._

~

The final battle ringing in his ears, Severus flees Hogwarts. He’s alone a long time regaining his mind, and by the time he seeks a position after the war, no one wants him. 

He drifts from place to place, always rejected. Even Hogwarts is closed to him now. 

Desperate, he finds himself before Flourish and Blotts. 

The war’s taken its toll, but they’re rebuilding. 

The proprietor, older, sees him. He inclines his head. “Looking for a place to stay, Mr Snape?” 

Severus nods. 

“Excellent.” The proprietor smiles. “Welcome home.” 

Severus enters. So many books, and finally, there’s time to read.

~

Flourish and Blotts is full of screaming children, and, as is his habit at such times, Severus escapes to his favourite nook. 

He’s deep in the adventures of Sherlock Holmes when a startled gasp surprises him out of his book. Looking up, he sees Harry Potter. Beside him is a boy, his spitting image, only missing the scar. Severus sighs. “Potter.” 

“Professor Snape.” Potter swallows. “Sorry, I didn’t realise—”

“That I was here? Indeed, not many do.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Was there something you wanted?” 

“No. I mean…” Potter exhaled. “This is my son. Albus Severus.” 

Severus hums. “Quite.”

~

Potter clears his throat. “He’s named after—”

“Myself and Albus, yes, I’d guessed that much,” Severus deadpans. He eyes Albus Severus. He looks intelligent, curious. Severus smirks. “I hope you live up to your names.” 

“I will.” Albus Severus smirks back. 

“Sorry to…interrupt, sir.” Potter hastily leads his son away. 

“I didn’t know bookstores had ghosts, Dad,” Severus hears the boy stage whisper. “I thought it was only Hogwarts.” 

“Anyplace can have ghosts,” Potter says back. “And, well, I think Flourish and Blotts is the perfect place for Snape’s.”

Severus smirks, returning to his book. He couldn’t agree more. 

~


End file.
